<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers in the Night: The Actress by totallynotnatalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161222">Strangers in the Night: The Actress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie'>totallynotnatalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M4F Strangers in the Night Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s Detective, F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, Mystery Plot, Noir Theme, Old Friends, Orgasm Control, Teasing, blindfold, narration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers in the Night is designed to a ten-part script half told from the perspective of a female detective and half told from the perspective on a male detective. So, five M4 scripts and five F4 scripts. However, the listener would still easily be able to follow the plot by only listening to their preferred half. For that reason, I'm not numbering the parts as this is both part 4 (if you're following both series) and part 2 (if you're only following the M4 series) Also, each script is designed to work in isolation and no performer should feel pressured to do more than one. I write these because it's fun and they should be performed because they are fun :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M4F - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M4F Strangers in the Night Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063043</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangers in the Night: The Actress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.</p>
<p>This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.</p>
<p>Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M4F] Strangers in the Night: The Actress [Noir Theme][1920s Detective][MDom][Fingering][Orgasm Control][Handcuffs][Blind Fold][Teasing][Old Friends][Narration][Mystery Plot]</p>
<p>Script Notes: This script is done in the style of noir fiction. It is meant to mimic the voiceover given at the beginning of most old noir films. However, I think any accent can work with this script.</p>
<p>Setting Notes: Like most noir, this takes place in the 1920s in this case on a 1920s ocean liner.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>I lit another cigarette as I stared out the window of my cabin. The waves were crashing gently against the sides of the ship. Under different circumstances, I would have found the effect calming. However, that night my mind was elsewhere. </p>
<p>I supposed I should have been glad that it was still good weather for sailing, but I was no longer eager to return home. The mystery unfolding aboard the vessel drew me like a moth to a flame. Some snotty rich heiress had nearly been bludgeoned to death by falling chandelier. While I didn't care much for the little darling, I couldn't deny the fact the ropes holding the chandelier up had been severed. The accident was a result of foul play. I *needed* to know who tried to kill her. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the girl hadn't given me any good leads and interviewing the other passengers had proved useless. *scoff* I had at least four pages of notes on what the heiress had been wearing that night and absolutely no information on who might have wanted to murder the damn girl. </p>
<p>*sigh* The rich never seem to noticed anything that matters. However, their obliviousness was something that I normally tried to embrace. It kept me in business at least. As of late, half my job was simply pointing out facts that everybody else had conveniently overlooked. </p>
<p>(frustrated) However, this case wasn't as obvious as it first seemed and the passengers were only getting in the way of my goddamn work. It had been nearly twenty four hours since the accident and my options were quickly drying up. I needed more information and time was of the essence. The ship would reach port in four days and that would give the would-be-killer could escape to dry land. There would be no chance of finding them after that. If I wanted to crack this case, I needed to do it now. </p>
<p>*sigh* I also had another reason to hurry. I wasn't the only detective aboard the ship. Ever since we departed, I had been forced to endure the company of an all-too-eager female detective that everybody called 'Lady'. She had already taken it upon herself to interview the victim's husband. And unsurprisingly, he now had absolutely no interest in talking to me. </p>
<p>*scoff* No doubt that was Lady's doing. She probably instructed the poor lad to stay away from me. </p>
<p>Well, I was above such petty tactics. I refused to resort to witness tampering. I didn't need it to solve the case before she did. I knew that I was more talented than she was. </p>
<p>*sigh* But, I had to admit that I had grown increasingly desperate over the past twenty four hours. Without any reliable witnesses, I knew I would have call in a few favors. But, unfortunately for Lady, I still had an ace or two up my sleeve.</p>
<p>As soon as I finished my cigarette, I took a quick stroll down the hall to another first class cabin. It belonged to a rather famous actress best known for her work in motion pictures. </p>
<p>*laugh* She was also an old flame of mine. We had met long before she had become famous-back when she used to turn tricks at an old dive on south third. We traded favors for a time. A girl in her line of work could get me information on any man who ever felt the need to sin. And I was always willing to throw a few more dollars her way for it. Of course, we also had other ways of thanking each other, which at the time, I think we were both grateful for. </p>
<p>But, our relationship fizzled as her star started to rise. I didn't think that she would take kindly to being reminded about the old days, so I had spent my time on the ship avoiding her. However, I couldn't avoid her any longer. I had exhausted all my other options. And she had always had a better eye than most and might have been to confirm a couple of my suspicions.  </p>
<p>So, steeling myself, I knocked on the door. </p>
<p>*knock*</p>
<p>She answered after one knock. She had likely been expecting my visit as she didn't look remotely surprised to see me. I, however, had to restrain myself from gaping at her. She was wearing nothing but an open silk robe and some lace bloomers. </p>
<p>*scoff* She never had been ashamed of her body and clearly felt no need to hide it now. I thought about telling her that she ought to have a bit more decency, I didn't want her to get the upper hand. </p>
<p>With a small wink, she invited me in and offered me a glass of wine which I politely accepted. She took one for herself and sat down on the bed. Then, she gave me sly grin and commented that it was a bit odd that the heiress had conveniently decided to read a book in the dining room by herself at the exact time somebody had planned to kill her with a chandelier.  </p>
<p>(annoyed) I glared at my old flame. How she would even know that piece of information was beyond me, but I hated the fact that she did. </p>
<p>She shrugged and told me that I had never been one to waste any time. So, she figured that she might as well cut to the chase and tell me what she knew. </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and told her that I had already considered that the damn girl's excuse was pretty thin. Unless she had anything better to offer, I had better be on my way. </p>
<p>She laughed and said that I must be losing my touch if I needed her to put the pieces together. </p>
<p>(angry) I scowled at her and did my best to control my temper. </p>
<p>Entirely unfazed, she walked over to me with that same sly smile. Then, she put her lips to mine. Despite myself, I melted into her. It had been so long since I had tasted the sweetness of her tongue. And she remained as passionate as ever.</p>
<p>My hands began to wonder over her back before I could stop them. To my surprise, I had missed being able to touch her and now it was all I wanted to do. She felt amazing. </p>
<p>And I longed for more. So, when she finally pulled her head away, I grabbed her chin and and forced her eyes to meet mine.  I bent down and whispered 'What do you want?'. </p>
<p>She laughed and gave me a shove before leaping onto the bed. Once she had set herself on it, she glanced back me with that  damn smile. All she said was 'Surprise me'. </p>
<p>Oh, I would break her. </p>
<p>The words barely escaped her lips before I climbed on top of her and pinned down her wrists. I held her tightly as I  grinned and stared down at her. I had hoped to frighten the cheeky little slut, but I only saw a mixture of amusement and boredom in her eyes. </p>
<p>*laugh* No matter. She could posture all she wanted. She was still under *my* control. And, if she wanted surprises, I'd damn-well give her surprises. </p>
<p>I took my handkerchief from my pocket and wrapped it over her eyes. I didn't want to look at those damn cocky peepers again tonight. (mocking) Besides, the darling did clearly request not to be able see what was coming. </p>
<p>Once I was satisfied with the knot, I kissed her again. This time I let myself take as much I wanted. Her lips tasted so sweet and *laugh* she was in no place to stop me. </p>
<p>Once I gotten my fill, I pulled a set of handcuffs out of pocket.  I kept kissing her as I gently cuffed her hands above her head. After all, I couldn't risk letting her pretty little finger tips ruin the surprise, could I?</p>
<p>I stared down at her. She was relaxed, pliable, and completely under my control. *laugh* Which meant that I could tease her as much as I wanted. </p>
<p>I started to kiss her where ever she would least expected it. </p>
<p>First, her stomach. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Then her ears. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Then her chest. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Then her shoulders</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Then her neck. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>I delighted in watching her wiggle as she felt the touch of my lips. I knew that I had her right where I wanted her. </p>
<p>I teased her neck more as my hands wondered over her chest. She moaned. *laugh* I supposed that she was no longer bored. (sinister) Oh, but I could push her so much further. </p>
<p>I slid my hand further down. I let it tickle her stomach for a few moments before finally sliding it into her bloomers. I grinned as I felt her wetness. She was a good actress. But no matter how she hard to tried to remain unimpressed, her pussy couldn't lie. She was soaking. </p>
<p>Such a good girl. I rewarded her by teasing her clit. I moved my hand up and down-feeling just how nice and swollen her pussy had gotten. As my fingers stroked her, she gasped at the new sensation and tried to pull me closer. (mocking) Pity that her hands were still cuffed above her head. </p>
<p>I laughed, but didn't let her suffer long. I placated her by kissing her neck as the strokes of my hand grew faster. She trembled and gasped beneath me-a complete slave to any pleasure I saw fit to provide her. </p>
<p>I let my lips wonder all over her again as I kept playing with her beautiful little cunt. </p>
<p>First, her fingers.</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Then her shoulders. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Then her chest</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Finally, when I thought she had been teased enough, I slid my fingers inside of her. *laugh* I knew that she was ready for me. They went in with ease. I smiled to myself. Such a lucky girl-I still remembered all of her spots. </p>
<p>I moved my fingers up and down-touching her right where I where I knew it would break her. She immediately cried out in pleasure as I felt her wetness drip down my fingers. </p>
<p>"Not bored now, are we?", I teased. </p>
<p>It was all becoming a bit too much. The poor dear couldn't answer. Instead, she shook her head as she cried out again. </p>
<p>I laughed. I could tell that she was getting close. Her pussy was growing tight. Her body was starting to shake. I knew that I could make her whatever I do wanted. </p>
<p>I kissed her again to push her further. Then, I whispered in her ear-"No cumming until I tell you, understood darling?"</p>
<p>She nodded. </p>
<p>I smirked and moved my fingers faster-letting them glide up and down her sweet delicious cunt. And she moaned. And she writhed. And she screamed. </p>
<p>But she didn't give in. Such a good girl. </p>
<p>Finally, I decided to give her what she wanted. With one last kiss, I asked she was ready. </p>
<p>The darling was trembling so much that she could barely nod. But she managed it. So, I counted her down:</p>
<p>"3, 2, 1....</p>
<p>Now" </p>
<p>And then she let out a cry ecstasy and I felt her wonderful pussy squeeze tightly around my fingers. With each squeeze, her joy grew louder and louder until she was exhausted and my hand was soaked. </p>
<p>(soft) Good girl. </p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>Once she had finally been satisfied, I removed the handcuffs and blindfold. She sat up still looking a bit dazed, but collected herself quickly. </p>
<p>She had never been one for post-coital affection, so I offered her a cigarette instead. She took it without a second thought. As she lit it, she asked me if I still wanted information. </p>
<p>I told her that I just wanted to know if the girl had been acting. </p>
<p>She laughed and said of course, she was. How else would she have gotten me to sleep with her? </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. </p>
<p>Undeterred, she told me that the girl had been lying about the chandelier crash too. She had to have known that it was going to happen. Spoiled as the little heiress was, there was no way that she'd be crying for attention if she actually feared for her life. </p>
<p>I nodded. The actress' statement confirmed my suspicions about the girl. But it still left so many questions unanswered. Had the heiress been trying to kill herself? If so, why? And, if not, what sort of game was this? And who was trying to fool who? </p>
<p>I didn't know. And, unfortunately, I didn't have much time to consider answers. As my compatriot finished her cigarette, another scream came from down the hall. </p>
<p>Without hesitation, I leapt up and chased after it. This time dreading what I might find. I knew these weren't the cries of someone wanting attention. They were the screams of someone dying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>